As a current sensor, there has been a current detection system disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The current detection system has magnetic plates, and a bus bar and a semiconductor substrate corresponding to the magnetic plates. On the semiconductor substrate, an electromagnetic conversion element for converting a magnetic flux into an electric signal is formed.